


Not so cold night

by Isilloth



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22425169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isilloth/pseuds/Isilloth
Summary: In the cold night on the desert Mahanon Lavellan and Dorian share a tent.
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Dorian Pavus, Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Not so cold night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wednesday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/gifts).



The night was cold, like every night in the Hissing Wastes. The day gave a lot of sun and heat, but as soon as the sun was down the chill crept to their bones. They still were wandering, but already near the next Inquisition camp. He led the party of Dorian, Solas and Cassandra through the sand. The stars and the moon were bright on a cloudless sky, but they were already tired, in need of rest.

At last, they manage to reach the camp. The sand, coarse and irritating, were literally everywhere and Mahanon wanted to undress and shake everything from his clothes. Unfortunately, this was rather out of the question. He was about to share the tent with Dorian and they definitely didn’t know so well to parade naked in front of each other. In fact, only recently, as they reached Skyhold, they started to get to know better. Beside this… Dorian was the man who he would be ashamed the most. On the very thought of undressing in front of him, Mahanon blushed. Although from the other side… He also hoped to do this a little bit. But to this, he didn’t admit even to himself.

They pitched two tents which the scouts left and started to get ready to sleep. Mahanon took off the jacket, boots and gloves and squeezed into a small tent. This time the ones that scouts prepared were really small. Which was a little bit embarrassing.

After a while also Dorian came in, shirtless despite the chill. Mahanon swallowed hard seeing his companion’s muscles. Maybe mages didn’t need them very much, but Dorian definitely cared about his.

“It’s pretty tight here,” the mage noted.

Mahanon only grunted in response. Dorian’s closeness made it difficult to think. He wanted to turn to the wall of the tent and pretend to sleep, to avoid future embarrassments. Although sleep probably wouldn’t come tonight. 

“You’re so silent. Is my presence so diffusing to you?” Dorian teased.

Mahanon would give a lot for this question was not asked. He swallowed again. He didn’t have to answer… But avoiding the answer was an answer nonetheless. Especially since he felt he blushed.

“Oh, don’t be shy,” Dorian laughed. “I may be a little bit intimidating, but I don’t want to intimidate you.” The mage brushed the hair back from Mahanon’s face

“And I thought you’re doing everything to accomplish this,” the elf said, raising his head and looking Dorian straight into the eyes.

“Maybe I’m just that. Intimidating. But I hope it doesn’t bother you. Or at least not too much.”

“And maybe I like this?” Mahanon, gathering courage, reached his hand to Dorian’s cheek.

“I hope so,” the mage answered, leaning to kiss him.

Their tongues met in a passionate kiss. Mahanon’s hands wandered to the naked back of the other man, and Dorian wove his in elf’s long hair. When their lips parted they were breathless.

“I hope it’s just the beginning,” the mage said.

“Oh, you might be sure of this,” Mahanon once again leaned to the mage and close his mouth in another passionate kiss.


End file.
